Hei and ME
by Bleu Tsuki
Summary: Hei must sacrifice his memories for the good of the team, well, at least he gets his memories back, but for the time being, working with Misaki Kirihara with a head full of blanks makes for a very interesting week.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey! So if you read the other AN on the other Black in Time fic, then you'll know that this is old, and terribly written. Also, it's very unfinished. :( Sigh. This would be the predessor of Abstract Past, but I wrote it back when I lived off of DTB so all the characters are much more accurate. I haven't posted it since now because of the Amnesia theme, but then I've realized: This is fanfiction. We've got different takes on the same idea so why not share? **

**Besides, what good is a dusty folder? I hope you like it!**

* * *

**Hei and ME**

**CH1**

Misaki Kirihara walked briskly to Hourai's office. She had been called down as soon as she had entered for work that morning.

She had just set all her piles of paperwork on various contractor cases, when Saitou came bursting in to tell her that Hourai needed her immediately. He mentioned something about it having to do with a big leap in her career. Saitou had quickly left, though, on some important errand of Hourai's. Whatever it was, Misaki was prepared. Or so she thought.

**Hei.**

Huang buried his face into his newspaper while smoking on his cigar. Hei sat on the bench behind Huang's to not attract attention. Hei had a new mission.

"The Syndicate wants to train this woman, Misaki Kirihara, for case work later. She's already started under Nishajima and Hourai, but they haven't exactly broken the news to her that she's working for the Syndicate. To progress her training faster, they got the Syndicate's permission to use you. Unfortunately, this requires ME technology." Hei frowned, this couldn't be good. Anything with ME, Misaki, and the Syndicate together was never good.

"How?" Hei asked in a monotone. He had to pretend to be emotionless, like this was just another mission for the Syndicate, but something about Misaki made him a little on edge. He didn't want Misaki to be wrapped up in the Syndicate, or him. A little late now since she was knee deep in both.

"They have obtained a new form of ME that allows you to remember everything forgotten after a week. PANDORA has just finalized it, and our spies have smuggled it out. This leaves you a little disadvantaged, since it will be easier to deceive you while you're in that state. However, a few months worth of memory will hardly stop the Reaper. Am I right? Anyway, it's not like we have a choice." Huang ended heartlessly. He hated contractors, and dolls. They were inhuman, killing machines. What did he care if Hei lost a life worth of memories as long as he could still work.

"What do I have to do?"

**Misaki.**

Misaki approached the door, paused in anticipation, and knocked twice before letting herself in. Already inside were Nishajima and Hourai who both sat in the leather chairs. She hadn't expected someone so high up to be there.

"Sit." Nishajima invited her, pointing to the chair across from him and Hourai. This wasn't going to be a normal meeting; she could tell.

"Kirihara," Hourai began, "Lately, you've been ill equipped to deal with certain situations. I'm referring to what happened at Alice Wang's party. Fortunately we have a new lead. An edge you might say, that can help us." An edge? What was he talking about? Did they obtain an item or info from the gate? If they did, she was hardly the one to notify.

"Yes, we believe that this new, er, element will be of great use to us..." So darn elusive, thought Misaki. "Bring him in." Nishajima ordered. What? A person?

Though the men were both in on the Syndicate and Hei, they had to create a situation in which Misaki would learn from Hei. And one in which they were clearly in charge. The solution? ME or at least a modified version of it.

"You'll be needing this." Hourai said quickly passing a syringe to her. Looking down at the needle in her hand she immediately recognized the light blue substance, ME. Puzzled, she looked back up just in time as Kouno and Saitou entered holding- holding the Black Reaper?! More like a sedated one. Misaki's jaw dropped flat open. What? How? Hourai and Nishajima made to get up; as did Kouno and Saitou once they placed the Reaper cautiously onto the chair, as if he might electrocute them to death.

They seemed to be saying "you know what to do."

Misaki looked back at BK-201, surprise written all over her face. How did they manage to capture him? She had tried for many weeks now without so much of a hint of success! He must have slipped up, she thought. Yet, something didn't add up.

Hei had been thoroughly prepped: Don't tell anything to the officer that he'd later regret, and just help her along on missions. Easy, simple, anything but. The ME would only erase the memories he's had during the past month or so, and he'd get them back within the week. Nothing to worry about...

Misaki put the ME and BK-201 together. They had captured the most dangerous contractor, and now wanted to alter his memory so that he worked for them?! She understood the benefits (the many benefits) of using ME, but it bothered her conscience just a hint that the man who saved her life on numerous occasions should be forced into working with her. It was manipulative, and she was a police officer who worked for justice! However she only felt a hint guilty, as she decidedly got up from her seat to crouch next to BK-201. He appeared to be sedated or at least appeared calm on the surface. What was he thinking now? Misaki wanted to know. They were alone, he was disadvantaged. Should she take the mask off? She reached out for it, but stopped herself. No! She couldn't betray him that much. She owed nothing to this killer, but he had saved her, and she was going to take away his memories. He was in handcuffs in police headquarters. Contractors were rational, he lost, and she could do it. Abruptly Hei raised his head with his mask. Alarmed, Misaki waited to see what he would do.

"Misaki," Hei said, he had to warn her. No matter what, he had to. "No matter what I say or do, I'm dangerous. Trust your instincts." The words November 11 and Li had told her came ringing back to her. She froze reliving the moments she had spent with both of the charming men. Was he- warning her? She looked down one last time at the Reaper before she plunged ME into his wrist.

**Hei.**

Hei's vision slowly blacked out, like a leaf in water. Side effects he had been warned about, but they still weren't that pleasant. He was scared that Misaki would take his mask off, and find out that he was the boy she knew as Li Shengshun, but Huang had told him that his identity could be compromised for the sake of the mission. Even so, he enjoyed the friendship he had with her, and was sure he'd never get it back once she found out the truth. His memories, one by one, began to disappear behind a type of mental wall in Hei's mind. No Amber, no Mao, no Huang. But he funnily remembered Yin, Misaki, Hourai, Nishajima, Mai and Shinoda. It really was the Syndicate's product, and not PANDORA's if they managed to create ME that worked so slyly like that.

When Hei's ability to sense things returned, he noticed that the handcuffs were gone from around his wrists, and Misaki, Hourai, Kanami, and the rest of Section 4 were in the room watching him. He kept his body still, instinct told him to wait. You've forgotten everyone, remember? He had to remind himself. It wasn't hard since he only remembered the handful. Memories were still filing behind the wall as his awareness grew. Soon, the only things he remembered was the mission (only vaguely), and the war in South America. All his skills remained intact; they were so deeply ingrained within him that he'd never forget.

Confusion dazed Hei when he sensed a type of tension in the room. Automatically, he knew he was the source of it. Why? He was the Reaper, yes, he remembered that much. The world of dolls and contractors were not forgotten from him. It was only a month's worth of memory after all. However, that didn't explain how he got there, or why. Who were these people anyway? Slowly, he started to forget who the people in the room were, even Misaki. Suddenly, Hourai started speaking.

"Welcome everyone! I'm here to introduce you to our new colleague! The Reaper was detained a few hours ago, there's no need to worry. ME was used. I doubt he even remembers any of you." Hourai explained to the crowd. They all nodded like that cleared everything up. The tension decreased. God, Hei was so confused. Apparently these people had captured him, and erased some memories. Panicked, he began sifting through his mind for memories of Pai, or anything else of use or importance. Thankfully, they were all still there, but strangely, he couldn't remember what he ate last night, or where he was for that matter. Hourai spoke in Japanese, so that's where he probably was. Good thing he was fluent in Japanese, but that might've been why he came to Japan in the first place. The last thing he remembered was a silver haired girl, no a doll, and a talking black cat? He was going crazy! Why were they in his mind? But something about that memory made him feel at ease. The word 'partners' floated to the forefront of his mind. Yes, they were his allies, and he was on a mission.

"You plan to use him? How?" Kanami asked in awe, pulling Hei back into the present. Kanami's voice was disbelieving, and a little cautious. She had right to be, the Reaper was anything to feel fine about.

Nishajima nodded.

"Is he going to be in Section 4?" Saitou asked curious. All of Section 4 looked at Hourai. They figured as much, but it was still not real until he said it.

"Yes." Hourai answered abruptly. "Now that's enough questions, it appears our new colleague has recovered." Hourai said, making everyone snap their attention back to Hei. The tension in the room multiplied ten-fold. With all eyes on him, Hei felt obligated to do something. Hei stood up slowly in his black trench coat, earning a gasp from Kouno and Saitou.

"Welcome BK-201. My name is Nishajima and this is Hourai." Nishajima formally introduced them. "That is Misaki Kirihara, chief of Section 4." He gestured to the rest of them implying that they were Section 4. Kanami wasn't exactly in Section 4, but in Astronomic's, but she worked so closely with Misaki and her team anyway, she had been invited to join.

Hei nodded that he understood. Introductions were nice, it gained him some information.

"Why am I here?" Hei asked simply, his voice muffled under his mask, truthfully his sole purpose was slipping away behind the wall. Hourai acknowledged him thinking it through. It was a reasonable question for him to ask if he were to play the part correctly.

"You work for Section 4, now. You were on your way over here for your new job when you had a major concussion, so we brought you up here. Care to introduce yourself?" Nishajima lied smoothly. The crowd was surprised at the farfetched story he told, but Hei got another meaning out of it: This man was a professional who lied every other sentence. Hei knew that it was far from the true answer, but wasn't fool enough to try and wrestle it out yet.

Introduce himself- should he say Hei? Would that be something he'd regret later? Hei briefly made eye contact with the 2 authorities. From the way they lied, and acted, Hei knew that they had something to do with his predicament. They nodded slightly, missed by everyone. I guess I can then, Hei decided.

"My name's Hei. It's nice to meet you all." Hei said in a voice in between the Reaper's threatening one and Li's normal more polite one. He then bowed in greeting. It was his new job after all. He'd get the answers he needed sooner or later; he wasn't the Black Reaper for nothing.

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for reading! This will have three chapters, but...if you're interested in adopting it then by all means have at it :) (just tell me first? Please?)**

**Thanks and please review!**

**BT**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :) **

* * *

**Hei and ME**

**CH2**

"Hei, Chief Kirihara will give you a tour and some background about Section 4. The rest of you, it's a regular work day." Nishajima ordered. Misaki managed to keep a serious business face. This was only work and Hei couldn't remember anything. He was just another contractor now, an empty shell of everything he was. And she was... sad.

"Sir!" everyone echoed. They all filed out of the room until only Hei and Misaki were left.

"Kirihara, can you tell me anything about the last month?" Hei asked her abruptly. He had a feeling that he would get more info from her than from anyone else. Misaki looked at him puzzled. Did BK-201 just ask her a question? About last month, wait, how much memory did the ME erase? She could tell him, it was only fair after all that he should know about something this simple.

"I will, if you tell me about South America." Misaki countered. If she could get information out of this, then why not? Hei froze thinking about the proposition. He then sighed, for some reason unfathomable by him he felt now wasn't the most appropriate time to disclose his life story.

"I'm sorry. Maybe later." Hei replied sadly. That was a good question, what had happened at South America? The last thing he remembered was seeing Pai's star shining and a little of the next month. "However, I don't believe I've had a concussion so that leads me to believe something happened recently. Care to fill me in?" Hei replied in his low contractor voice.

Misaki sighed, oh course he wouldn't tell. All well, worth a shot. She thought as disappointment reached her voice.

"There's been an increase in contractor activity lately. Right now you're in Tokyo near Hell's Gate." Misaki said. Hei nodded but frowned slightly beneath the mask. Increased activity? "Is there anything else you'd like to know or should we get on with the tour?" Misaki asked impatiently. Hei was still so confused, but decided to not challenge the chief's pointed glare. Hei just nodded to move on. Misaki and Hei got up, and Hei followed her down the hallway to Section 4's conference room. Everyone was there save Hourai and Nishajima.

"This is the conference room where we discuss cases." Misaki explained opening the door to reveal a small clean room with a table and chairs.

"Chief, how's it going? We can take BK-201 from you for a while." Saitou offered. Misaki nodded. She'd appreciate that, but it was her job to keep an eye on him.

"I think we'll both stay for awhile." Misaki answered gesturing for Hei to sit down. Hei sat next to Saitou, making him shift uncomfortably, while Misaki stood looking at the white board intensely. Hei read the elaborate chart on the board. The case was about YN-471, a known contractor who could explode things with a snap. He had caused three explosions in three public areas, but they had little idea what his objective was.

"It seems like he's attacking randomly." Saitou stated. Kouno nodded in agreement. Kanami was still looking over the case papers in her hand. While Misaki tried to see a connection between the attacks.

The first one was at the sub station, the second at a park, and the third at a warehouse. Misaki realized that all the attacks were at a public place where people could not easily spot them. But what could that mean? A trade, intel? Looking at the map, the trail seemed to lead to the train tracks. It was a busy place, and it would lead the criminal right out of town. The pattern was simple enough, public yet discrete. However, there was no real meat in her theory and she could be as wrong as anyone.

"Do you have any guess as to what the contractor could be up to BK-201?" Misaki asked testily.

The room froze, and everyone listened intently.

"This contractor can explode things instantly, and he isn't afraid of casualties. This means that he needs to have an ensured getaway. My guess is that he is trading something." Hei finished. The mission was clear in his head now, and he needed to help Misaki to the fullest. Misaki and the others digested and considered what he said. It's possible, they thought.

"I don't suppose you can predict where he'll be next." Kouno asked earnestly.

"The train station." Hei stated. Misaki caught her breath. So she was right!

"Why though? I came to that conclusion too, but I don't understand why." Misaki said, her forehead wrinkling up in frustration.

"The sub station was the first meeting. There are lockers there that make great hiding spots. He may have initially picked the item up there. The park was next, so he could have traded the item. However, someone intercepted the meeting because he decided to blow the whole park up. The warehouses are located in a secluded part of the city, the real trade could have occurred there. He may now be heading for the exit, or the trader double crossed him, and he is after his money. If that were the case then the trader is escaping through the train station, and YN-471 is chasing after" Hei finished his speech. It was quite simple to him, and he was tired from having to explain everything. It appeared the only smart one was Misaki who did initially get the right location. And essentially, that was the only thing needed to catch a criminal.

"Good work, Hei." Misaki said. She couldn't believe she just congratulated the Reaper, but he DID just solve the puzzle.

"Kirihara, why are you in here doing work? I thought I told you to give Hei a tour!" Hourai poked his head into the conference room. Oops, perhaps she should've finished that first...

"Sir, Chief Kirihara has shown me around." Hei defended her. Hei would stick his neck out for her? And who knew the Reaper had a sense of respect? Hourai nodded.

"Fine, I'll see you in my office" He said to Misaki. "Kanami, if you will be so kind as to show Hei a little of Astronomic's." Kanami looked a little anxious, but kept telling herself that Hei couldn't remember anything. Kanami nodded.

They all exited the room leaving Saitou and Kouno to make preparations for the night's mission.

"You can call me Kanami, I'm Misaki's friend." Kanami said introducing herself. They shook hands.

"Kanami, it's nice to meet you... So you watch the stars for a living?" Hei asked. Kanami nodded; the Reaper was actually pretty nice.

"Yes, I'm fascinated by the sky." They continued to walk towards Astronomic's base. Hei saw dozens of computers, wires, and people in lab coats. But his eyes finally rested on the dolls.

"They're the police's mediums aren't they?" Hei asked.

"Yeah, it's our way to surveillance Tokyo. That's the computer that analyzes contractor activity, and that one shows where our specters are." Kanami pointed to each as she told BK-201 proudly.

"I used to stargaze all the time with my sister before the gates." Hei reminisced sadly. Kanami glanced over at BK-201. There was profound sadness emanating from him. That's ridicules. Kanami thought, and yet Hei seemed truly sad.

"You can still watch the stars you know, even if they're a little different. Say, what happened to your sister?" Kanami asked intrigued.

"She became one of them." Hei stated. Kanami couldn't believe it. The Black Reaper must have felt so lonely when he was human.

"Is she... alive?" Hei didn't answer, was she?

"I'm- I'm so sorry." Kanami said. Her voice dropped. She was feeling utterly sad and empty after hearing his story.

"I don't know. It might have been a relief for her." Hei finished. It was true, it would be a relief, but where was Pai? BK-201 was his star, his power. What happened to his sister?

"I can use the computer to find more about her past whereabouts." Kanami offered hopefully. She felt a deep connection to BK-201 now. She wanted to help. Hei shook his head.

It wasn't her star anymore.

"No, I don't want to be a bother... I think I'll go back to Misaki now." Hei said turning to leave.

"Wait, Hei! What was her messier code?" Kanami called to him.

"BK-201."

Hei entered the conference room again in hopes of finding Misaki. If anyone were to be of help to him, it would be her. But the only person in there was Saitou.

"Hello Saitou." Hei said. "Do you know where I can find Kirihara?" Saitou looked back at him with a stone face.

What's his problem? Hei thought. Oh, right, him.

"Um, Hei, can you wait a minute?" Saitou asked assertively.

"Sure." Hei sat down opposite him. It felt like it did when he did negotiations for the Syndicate his sister had joined.

"That was pretty impressive what you did with this case, but I guess it takes one to know one" Saitou continued to glare daggers at Hei. "I don't care if you saved me, but don't you dare hurt Misaki! Got me?!"

Oh, so this man was upset because he cared about the chief. Humans and their silly emotions, Hei was glad he was rid of them. "I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea about me. But I promise to protect Misaki to my fullest." Hei lied smoothly, yet felt an inkling of truth in the statement. He decided not to let that bother him. Saitou believed him.

Misaki walked down the hall to retrieve her work left abandoned at her desk. Hei approached her, he needed to know where his sister was, where Pai and Amber and Havoc were.

"Misaki, I need to talk to you for a few seconds."

Misaki eyed him. "Go on." Hei motioned to her empty office. They entered, shut the door and sat down.

"One of the last things I remember is my sister's star shining in the sky." Hei said. Misaki was puzzled. What was this leading into? Was she going to learn anything about South America?

"Where's your sister now?" She asked.

"I don't know. But I know the people who do. Amber and Havoc. I'm only telling you this because I feel like you can tell me something about those two. Can you?" Hei requested. Amber of Evening Primrose and Havoc who was killed by November? They were related to the Reaper, how?

"I can't tell you much. But it may help if you add some of your knowledge into the story." Misaki glanced at the door to make sure it was still private. "Amber leads a group called Evening Primrose. It works to allow contractors and humans to coexist. Havoc was killed a few weeks ago. Do you remember?" Hei sat numb. AMBER. He was going to squeeze the answers out of her! Havoc! What happened with her, and how was he involved?

"No. What happened?" Misaki bit her lower lip. Should she tell him about Havoc? Would he get upset- is that possible, oh wait this was the Reaper- and hurt her? But Hei was only curious and clearly knew nothing...

"Havoc was captured by MI6 and turned over to Section 4 and PANDORA. On our way to PANDORA HQ, we were intercepted from which we found out that our guests were really MI6 contractors. Havoc went to Hell's Gate, and Astronomic's reported the return of her powers had started. Suddenly her powers stopped coming, and Havoc was killed by November 11 not too far from the gate." Misaki retold the events. "I do have a question, why would a contractor go to Hell's Gate and then stop their powers from returning?" Misaki asked.

"Havoc knows the truth about my sister, but she may have forgotten. The Gate does more than return powers, it returns lost memories- or more accurately, grants wishes. Havoc's price was to drink the blood of children; she probably couldn't take killing any longer." Hei explained sadly. So one of his hopes of truth was lost. That left Amber.

"I didn't know contractors could feel." Misaki said.

"Havoc was recessing, she wasn't fully a contractor. By the way contractors are humans too, but like humans some are just bad." Hei was slightly hurt by Misaki's statement that he couldn't feel. He didn't know why though. Misaki could tell that BK-201 was offended, which only supported her theory that contractors had feelings.

"Sorry. It's just that I've never been this close to a contractor before. Well perhaps November, but that was strictly work."

"Isn't this strictly work?" Hei asked countering.

"I suppose you're right. But this feels different."

"Trust your instincts, never a contractor." Hei told her again.

"You know, I've been told that 4 times so far!" That struck Hei.

"Tell me, who told you? Those were not ordinary individuals."

"Nov-" Just then, someone knocked on the door. Hei sprung up and Misaki went to get it. Not ordinary individuals? Well November and BK-201 she had to admit were unusual, but Li? Saitou was outside, and looked flabbergasted that Hei was in there too.

"Oh, uh, the missions prepared. We leave whenever you're ready, Chief." Saitou said. His eyes glanced dangerously over to Hei to which Hei simple stared back in his mask.

"What's the plan?" Misaki asked Saitou by her radio. She was in the car with Hei, the rest were in Kouno's car.

"We're going after YN-471, killing if necessary. The train he's getting on leaves in 10 minutes."

"Understood." Misaki clicked the radio off. "Got that, Hei?" he asked. The Reaper nodded. Hei could easily get the contractor without anyone else. But the whole point of his mission was to help with her training, not to do her work. He'd help her, but to an extent.

The police arrived at the train station and looked around for the contractor. Misaki spotted him immediately talking to a fat man who wore a cap and smoked... The fat spotted Section 4 and disappeared leaving YN-471 to deal with the police. Kouno and Saitou ran straight towards the contractor waving their guns. The crowd at the station scattered in fear at the sight of the police. Soon the whole area was empty but Hei and Section 4.

"Well, well, well, the police have found my scent with the help of the Black Reaper!" The contractor taunted. He wore a brown coat and a bright red shirt with jeans. His dirty blond hair covering his right eye.

"You're surrounded, hands in the air!" Misaki shouted with her gun aimed at him, poised to shoot in a split second. YN-471 smiled.

"I don't think so!" He said activating his power. The ground beneath Saitou suddenly exploded

causing Kouno to tend to Saitou's injuries. This left Misaki and Hei to deal with the contractor. Hei wasn't going to do anything if he could help it, and Misaki was doing fine on her own.

Misaki shot a bullet at his head, but the contractor exploded it rendering it useless.

"Is that the best you can do? You're pathetic!"

Misaki barred her teeth in frustration. Her gun was useless, unless... unless Hei could create a diversion in which she could shoot unnoticed. Hei was still next to the Chief when Misaki gave him the orders out of the corner of her mouth. Hei nodded before running in a semi circle to be behind the contractor and shooting his wire so he could zip up before the contractor could explode him to pieces. Misaki took he opportunity to shoot at the contractor's arm and shoulder while his back was turned. His ability stopped and he howled in pain. Hei deciding it was over, jumped down and sent an easy electric shock into his body to keep him knocked out for a bit.

"Wait! Don't kill him!" Misaki cried.

"I didn't, but he'll be out for a while." Hei informed her before she slapped on YN-471's handcuffs. Kouno dragged the man into their car, as Misaki and Hei went to get Saitou's body.

"It's really fine Misaki!" Saitou tried convincing her. But when he tried to stand, the gash in his leg caused by the explosion made him fall back down in pain. Suddenly, a pair of sturdy arms came to pick him back up. Looking at his assister he was surprised to find BK-201 holding him up. Swallowing his pride, Saitou leaned on Hei's arms all the way back to his car.

Misaki called to check in with Astronomics.

"We caught YN-471."

"Congratulations Misaki, that's one less case to worry about." replied Kanami tiredly.

"Yeah, but Saitou's injured. Hei's helping him to walk, much to his displeasure, but I'm sure it'll heal faster than his pride." Misaki remarked as she watched Saitou's pained and humiliated face when he relied on Hei's strength to stand.

"Hei and I talked while I showed him around. He's surprisingly a pretty nice guy. It helps that his memories are erased of course, but I think you should get to know him more." Kanami said.

"Right, got to go Kanami." Misaki abruptly hung up.

* * *

**A/N- Ha! Sometimes it's just so fun to make messier codes! By the way...please review!**

**Thanks, **

**Bleu Tsuki**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hei and ME**

**CH3**

"Kanimi called?" Hei asked, getting into the car. Misaki nodded. When Hourai had called for a meeting with her after the conference, he had told her that she was in charge of finding a place for Hei to stay. But it never seemed like the right moment to discuss his living quarters. She had decided that her own apartment would be appropriate- slightly risky- but where else could she hide a memory deficient assassin?

"Hei? You'll be staying at my apartment for a while." Misaki told him. Hei just nodded. How long was 'a while'? All he needed was a week...

It was strange to come back to her apartment with BK-201 behind her. Hei was debating whether or not to take off his mask. He couldn't wear it all the time, but he also had a gut feeling that Misaki wouldn't like it if he did.

"Tell me, Hei. Do you wear that mask all the time?" Misaki asked.

Uh, way to hit the nail on the head...

"No, but I have the strangest feeling you won't like what you see." Hei told her truthfully, voicing his previous thoughts.

"That's probably true, but while we're on the same team, I think I have every right to know." Misaki countered, taking a more assertive approach.

"No, not yet. I'm taking it off for the night, but promise not to look." Hei's negotiation turned out to be more like a plea. Misaki sighed. How could Hei be so influential one minute and kill the next?

"Fine." Misaki agreed. "Spare room is on the left. Work starts at 8, I'm not waking you up. Got it?"

"Understood." Hei said walking towards his temporary room.

He shut the door behind him and breathed in deeply. The room was very well kept: it had a small mirror on the back of the door, a closet, and a small bed. There was a bedside table with a lamp on it, and a rug. Satisfied he was alone, Hei took off his mask and stashed it in his trench coat pocket. Then he sat down on the soft white bed. Shutting his eyes, Hei tried I recall the mission he was on. At first, nothing came, but soon he found he was recollecting the details crystal clear and accurate. Help Misaki, train her, identity isn't important to keep- with and only with Misaki- because she was working with the (unknowingly) anyway. Just like before, Yin, Mao, and Huang's faces showed up with the word 'partners'.

Suddenly, he felt like he was being watched. Snapping open his eyes, he whirled around until he was facing a black cat with purple eyes.

"Mao." Hei breathed subconsciously. Mao nodded.

"Good to see that that ME really works!" Mao smiled. "New orders from the top, Hei. After this week, Misaki is leaving Section 4 and will be working with us. Apparently the Syndicate needs her brains sooner than later because the CIA has plans to infiltrate Section 4. Huang commends you for your good work, although he used more colorful language. Yin says she'll be watching over you." Mao reported briskly.

"Wait, Mao! I can barely remember anything. Should I keep my identity secret?" Hei desperately asked, before Mao turned to leave out the window.

"You haven't told her yet? Well, your identity isn't exactly top priority, keep it if you want. Oh, yeah, there's a couple changes of clothes in that closet we put there for you. Night, Hei." With that, Mao disappeared out of the window and jumped limberly onto the neighbor's roof.

Hei folded up his coat and retrieved his spare 'Li' clothes. It was just a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. Better than sleeping like the Black Reaper. Hei didn't bother to put the covers over him; as soon as he hit the mattress he fell sound asleep.

Misaki got changed into black short shorts and a red tank, it was what she normally wore so why should she change now? Oh right, a killer- a contractor- was in her home! She brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. What was her life going to be like now working alongside BK-201? He HAD saved her at Alice's party, kidnapped Havoc, had a death count in the thousands, what didn't she know about him? Right, the most important thing: his identity. Her thoughts drifted on Hei's identity as she fell slowly into peaceful sleep.

Hei woke at 5am, force of habit he mumbled to himself. He now had 3 hours to kill, what now?

**1 Hour Later.**

Misaki awoke to a delicious aroma in the air. Fried rice and chicken? Why was she smelling this? She lay still, taking in the scent. Nope, this was definitely real and not a dream. Misaki dragged herself up, put her glasses on, and made her way towards her kitchen. Empty. On the table, however, sat two dishes piled generously on top with food. Did Hei do this? She glanced at his bedroom door, it was still shut. Misaki wouldn't dare go in there now. Who knew what a tired Reaper was like? They probably were not around anymore to tell her. She turned her attention back to the food, noticing a note.

Misaki,

Here's breakfast. It's the least I could do. I'm going to be out for a bit, meet you at work.

-Hei

Sweet, thought Misaki. How could Hei be the Black Reaper one moment and a wonderful cook the next? She stared longingly at the plates. Poisoned? That's an absurd thought, Misaki, if he wanted to kill you, you'd be dead! But he has no reason to anyway, his memories are gone! Happy she came to this conclusion in which she could eat, she sat down and enjoyed her breakfast.

**Hei.**

Hei was dressed in a blue button down shirt with jeans. He didn't know where he was going, but the city felt very familiar to him and he felt comfortable walking around. He found himself walking towards a tobacco stand. He knew he didn't smoke, but something drew him to the small shop.

"What can I get for you?" The girl asked in a monotone. Hei bent down to see the girl's face. She was pretty and had silver hair... silver...YIN!

"Oh, it's you Hei!" She smiled faintly.

"Yin? I feel like I've forgotten something- critical, I mean." Hei whispered to her knowing she was part of his group.

"You're known as Li. A naive, innocent and caring young exchange student. You're friends with most people in town, including Misaki and Section 4." Yin summarized for him. Mao had warned her ahead of time how confused Hei was, and Yin had deducted that Hei would need to be reminded of Li.

Li... The name was foreign, yet somehow fit Hei perfectly. Hei naturally fell back into his Li character in his head, and was confident he could pull it off without his memories.

"Hei, take this cell phone. You don't have to compromise your identity today, Huang will pull some strings and keep you posted."

"Thanks Yin." Hei said pocketing the device. Yin nodded watching Hei walk farther into the city. He decided to stop at the Home Run Noodle House for breakfast. Hei ordered multiple bowls of ramen at the Noodle House, much to the enjoyment of the owner and his daughter, Rika. After eating his meal, he headed back to Misaki's.

**Misaki.**

Misaki finished eating the whole plate of rice and put the chicken in the fridge for leftovers. Then she got ready for work.

Hei crept silently into his room. He got his mask out and looked at it for a minute. Should he wear it? Yes.

Hei slid open the door, causing Misaki to snap around to face him.

* * *

**A/N- Er, sorry for the cliffy, but this is honestly where I left off about two years ago. I hope you enjoyed this little fic even though it's life has been cut short! **

**BT**


End file.
